She's in love with the boy
by minniblack
Summary: a little songfic about Sirus and his girlfriend really cute very fluffy.....


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or Trisha Year woods song

* * *

_Katie's sitting on the old front porch  
Watching the chickens peck the ground  
There ain't a whole lot going on tonight  
In this one horse town.  
Over yonder, coming up the road  
in a beat-up Chevy truck  
her boyfriend Tommy, he's laying on the horn  
splashing through the mud and the muck _

Danielle was sitting on her front porch swing. Just fresh out of Hogwarts, she was waiting for her boyfriend of over a year, Sirius Black. Pushing her blond hair out of her face she sniffed the cold air.

"Bloody hell Sirius hurry! It's cold." she rubbed her arms

Just as she was about to start walking around, there was a pop and Sirius appeared.

"I know I'm late sorry" he flashed his signature smile and kissed her "Why are you out here?"

"My dad and I got into another fight." she rolled her eyes as they began walking to the movies, his arm around her holding her close

(A/N: I know the movies don't exist but for the sake of the song)

"About you and how you're not good enough for me."

"I'm not good enough for you." he smirked

"I love you anyway." she kissed him, leaving pink lip gloss on his lips.

_Her daddy says, "He ain't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"  
But Katie's young and man she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere_

_She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday_

Once they got to the show, Danielle paid because she got muggle pounds earlier.

Sirius scowled "I hate it when you pay."

"You never let me." Danielle smiled

"You shouldn't anyway."

Danielle rolled her eyes at him and went to get snacks. Sirius lost the scowl and wanted everything in sight. Danielle ended up getting Sour patch kids and popcorn with a root beer, which Sirius transfigured to butterbeer.

"Sirius there are muggles here you can't just do that!"

"Im sorry." he put his wand away in mock surrender

They decided on last row seats. Sirius had the food digested by the time the lights went down. Not even caring about the movie which was a replay of Monty Python's Flying circus, he began kissing her neck.

"Sirius I fancy this movie."

"Yes and you fancy me also."

"No I love you" she smiled kissing him

_Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie  
Parked in the very last row  
they're too busy holding on to one another  
to even care about the show_

After the show light came on, they finally broke apart, walking out hand in hand. Getting looks from parents as they exited the building, Danielle smiled.

"Lets eat!" Sirius suggested enthusiastically

"Of course." Danielle Sarcastically agreed

Sirius decided on a wizarding restaurant so he could pay.

**'Him and his pride' Danielle** thought

Danielle ordered dessert while Sirius wanted what he called "real food." When they were done eating he walked her to the park, about a mile from her house. Danielle wanted to swing, so Sirius pushed her. Eventually he stopped and got in front of her

"Sirius is something wrong."

"No I just Dani I love you."

"I know."

"Well then will you something for me?"

"Of course."

He got on one knee and pulled a ring off of his hand. It was silver with a large red stone.

"Sirius" Danielle breathed tears sparkling in her eyes.

"My Hogwarts ring will have to do until I pick out a ring."

"Yes!" she squealed jumping form the swing, as he stood she kissed him and he hugged her swinging her around.

When he put her down, he glanced at his watch and saw she was two hours past curfew.

"You have to get home." he took her hand and they walked silently back to her house.

_But later on outside the Taste Freeze,  
Tommy slips something on her hand  
He says, "My high school ring will have to do  
till I can buy a wedding band"_

_The whole way home all Danielle thought about was her father and their fight_

_Her daddy says, "he ain't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"  
But Katie's young and man she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday_

When they got to her front porch, her father was waiting on the swing.

"Danielle get upstairs now, I think Sirius and I need to talk."

Danielle sighed and went inside. Her mother walked outside to see no damage was done to Sirius.

"Bob remember when you and I wanted to get married and what my father told you..."

"I married you anyway and Danielle loves Sirius like I still love you."

_Her daddy's waiting up till half past twelve  
When they come sneaking up the walk  
He says, young lady get on up to your room  
While me and junior have a talk  
But Mama breaks in and says, "don't lose your temper  
It wasn't very long ago  
When you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy  
Who didn't have a row to hoe"_

_"My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick  
when it came to brains, you had the short end of the stick  
but he was wrong and honey you are too  
Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you_

_She's in love with the boy  
she's in love with the boy  
she's in love with the boy  
what's meant to be will always find a way  
she's in love with the boy  
she's in love with the boy  
she's in love with the boy_

_What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's gonna marry that boy someday._

A year later, Bob took his daughters arm as he walked her down the aisle.

"One last chance." he whispered

"I love him daddy."

As they reached Sirius, his eyes shone. Looking at the preacher he spoke" Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Bob answered letting his baby girl go, but not before lifting her veil and kissing her forehead one last time...

She's in love with the boy...


End file.
